<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring the Light Back, Incandescent One by Gimmedafood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582383">Bring the Light Back, Incandescent One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmedafood/pseuds/Gimmedafood'>Gimmedafood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>April (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:19:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmedafood/pseuds/Gimmedafood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked to believe that it was the rain that made everything seem so dreary these days. But she knew the truth. It was so much more than the rain. Not that all hope was lost, however. There would be quiet snickers when Lee Naeun tripped over her own feet, turned red and hurried to her chair. It was a bit like catching a moment of sunlight in the middle of a very dark and cloudy day. Lovely, yes, but never permanent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim &amp; Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim &amp; Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Kim Jisoo &amp; Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa &amp; Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-Pop Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring the Light Back, Incandescent One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She liked to believe that it was the rain that made everything seem so dreary these days. But she knew the truth. It was so much more than the rain. It was the vague Prophet articles and the confused muggle reports on the telly, and the anonymous attacks in the corridors. It was that feeling of foreboding, of darkness, of evil creeping in, seeping in, infecting the castle and its occupants. It was the way people flinched when someone moved too quickly, the way everyone became a little wary, a little more prejudiced. It echoed in the silence that had engulfed them. It screamed at them as they slept. Gone were the days of childhood. The days of laughter and pranks and silly behaviour. Gone were the days of carefree smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Not that all hope was lost. Sometimes there would be a burst of a giggle, ringing like a bell, clear and strong in the Great Hall after a joke was told. There would be quiet snickers when Lee Naeun tripped over her own feet, turned red and hurried to her chair. Chuckles when Jisoo repeatedly hinted at a torrid affair between her and a certain Transfiguration professor. But it was never quite the same as it had been before. It was a bit like catching a moment of sunlight in the middle of a very dark and cloudy day. Lovely, yes, but never permanent. Never lasting.</p><p> </p><p>Lalisa Manoban was very proficient in keeping her spirits up, despite the gloom that enveloped the rest of Hogwarts. She had good friends and the idea that when she finally got out of school, and out from under the thumb of her protective parents, she would do something. Change things. Bring back a bit of the light that'd been sucked out of the world recently. She carried that thought with her, and it gave her a bit of hope.</p><p> </p><p>But there was one thing that worried her, nagged at her, and it was enough to make that little light of hope in her chest stutter and nearly flutter out completely. The fear of it coiled within her, looping and knotting her in turns. Because she would catch glimpses of her, that warm complexion and beautiful red hair. Those endless dark eyes. But they were different. Flatter. Duller. Like the light had been let out.</p><p> </p><p>She could lie, say that she'd given up on Park Chaeyoung long ago. Not that anyone would listen. She hadn't. She’d simply tucked away her affections, folded them up, placed them neatly into a box and hidden it deep within. For safekeeping. She couldn't deny, however, that the box wouldn't snap open the moment she saw her, before she had a chance to get a hold of herself. And those affections, that ardour, would trace every line in her face, and note how her mouth tilted down at the corners, and her gaze was often downcast, distant. How her voice lacked it's usual snap and conviction. How she shuffled to her classes in a daze, something dark behind her expression. How there was a precision in her movements only when casting spells, coupled with a look of raw determination. A shadowed seriousness she'd never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>And although part of her was thrilled at seeing the power she held, captivated by her abilities and her lethal prowess, another part of her shrank at the realization that Rosie, her Rosie, was different. Not that she thought she wouldn't change. People grow, develop as human beings, she knew that. She'd done a lot of it lately. But Park Chaeyoung had always been a constant to her. A steadfast anchor.</p><p> </p><p>She was brilliant and lovely and tempestuous. She was snappish and ridiculously righteous, but kind and caring and compassionate. But this new layer to her, this darker one, one that held sadness tinged with anger and resentment - that wasn't supposed to be her. Rosie was never supposed to be tainted or diluted by the darkness of the world. Never supposed to lose that zest for life that she loved, that ferocious fire that she craved.</p><p> </p><p>But she had.</p><p> </p><p>She figured she knew why. It was obvious, really. She was Muggleborn. Perhaps it was insensitive of her to think that she wouldn't be affected as deeply as the others. Maybe she just assumed that her Rosie was more resilient than that. But clearly, she was affected. A little bit lost in the fray.</p><p> </p><p>She was a brilliant actress - but could see it in the way her smile never quite reached her eyes. The way her grin fell flat and lacked emotion. Her friends were understanding, rallying around her, protective and falsely cheerful when she needed them to be. She missed the smile she knew by heart. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably silly. Futile, even. But as she watched her in the common room, her head bent over a length of parchment, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth as she concentrated, she made a decision. Formed a quest of sorts. She would make her smile. Somehow, some way. Although she was willing to admit she had no idea how just yet. But she would - and that was the important part.</p><p> </p><p>It took her weeks to decide how to properly approach her quest. Jisoo thought the entire idea was ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>"Go up and snog her ruddy senseless," she suggested as she lounged across the couch in the Gryffindor common room. "If that doesn't put a smile on Rosé’s face, nothing will."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie shook her head. It was late, she was tired and this felt like the same old song and dance they went through every year: Lalisa Manoban’s Inane Quest to Win Park Chaeyoung’s Heart, trial six-hundred-and-thirty-two.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a terrible idea, Chichu," she sighed. "If you've got nothing useful to say, perhaps you should just keep quiet."</p><p> </p><p>"At least I'm trying to help," Jisoo muttered, sitting up to glare at Jennie before flopping back down on the couch, an arm over her eyes. Bambam, who was hunched over in a chair near the fire, looked up from his potions essay.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried just talking to her, Limario? Rosé is a sensible, decent girl. Maybe if you just chat her up a bit-"</p><p> </p><p>"No," Lisa said, sighing as she pushed Jisoo’s legs off the couch and sat next to her. She ignored the glare Jisoo sent in her direction. "This…this isn't about chatting Rosie up, it isn't about making her fancy me. It's about…" she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase it.</p><p> </p><p>Jennie raised an eyebrow. "It's about what, Lisa?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's…" She sighed, running her hand through her hair, tugging a bit in her frustration. "It's about making her smile again. It's about making her happy. It's got nothing to do with me."</p><p> </p><p>They had stared at her oddly. But they had all nodded silently after a moment, not sure they understood, but not sure if they should question it either. To them, Park Chaeyoung seemed to be the same girl she had always been - and Lisa had never once thought to approach Rosé with any goal other than one that preferably ended with them snogging rather passionately. It was usually how all her schemes ended when she proposed them to her friends, shouting, "And then lads, she shall snog me passionately and bear the fruit of my loins!"</p><p> </p><p>Although, in Lisa' defence, she had quit that line of thought back in fifth year after a particularly nasty incident by the lake. During her sixth year she spent most of her time compiling lists of ways to prove to Rosé that she wasn't a bullying toe-rag. That was until Jisoo found the lists stuffed in a worn-out copy of Quidditch Through the Ages and ceased to tear the mickey out of Lisa until she cursed Jisoo’s robes to choke her.</p><p> </p><p>During an exceedingly dull prefects meeting, Park Chaeyoung, as Head Girl, reminded the prefects to sign up for rounds as soon as possible if they wanted the first pick of days and times, and urged them to stop abusing their ability to deduct house points. Lisa had spent most of her time standing next to her, trying to muster up a presence of authority while simultaneously watching her out of the corner of her eye. She looked weary, worn around the edges. The moment the other students left the room Rosé sank into a chair, rubbing a hand over her tired face with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright there, Chipmunk?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said, casting her a half-hearted smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, and snorflatts can walk," Lisa said, rolling her eyes and taking a seat next to her. She stared at her, an eyebrow floating up near her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth is a snorflatt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you heard that expression?" She asked, genuinely surprised. She shook her head, suddenly looking disgruntled.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess it's another drawback of being Muggleborn," she said softly, her tone flat. She stood a moment later, grabbed her bag and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa had followed slowly behind her, turning the conversation over in her mind. She wasn't entirely sure when their exchanges had switched from antagonistic to mostly civil. Occasionally they would still blow up at each other, like the time she missed a Head's meeting because she was too busy helping Jisoo - she was trying to rig the suits of armour to spit red and gold goo at the Slytherins. She’d shown up half an hour after they had planned to meet, an apology half-way out of her mouth and covered from head to toe in slime. She'd laid into her then, a bit of that fire coming back into her eyes - but for only a moment. She'd sighed right in the middle of her rant and told her, "I don't have the energy for this. Don't be a prat. Don't be late again," before sweeping out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>And it should be noted that the frustration wasn't completely one sided. She’d been furious with her a few weeks into term, before she'd really realized that something was wrong. She'd come downstairs, still half asleep as she stumbled into the common room when she'd spotted her and stormed over, waving a sheet of parchment in her face.</p><p> </p><p>"What the bloody hell is this?" She asked her irately. She blinked at her, glaring more out of habit and confusion than anger. She squinted at the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>"A notice about the prefects meeting next Tuesday?" she said warily.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what it is!" She shouted. "You berated me all last week about making sure I was responsible and keeping my priorities in check and all that codswallop, and then you go and do this! After I asked if it was okay! Are you trying to sodding test me or something?"</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at her, her fists clenching by her side. "What are you on about?"</p><p><br/>"Quidditch try-outs are supposed to be next Tuesday! I already asked you about it because it's when our meetings usually are, but it's the only time it fit in the schedule! You said it was fine!" she ground out, still looking furious as she glared at her. "And then you go and do this. I'm capable of many things, Chipmunk, but I can't be in two places at once!"</p><p> </p><p>She had blinked at her again, her face blank, slightly more pale than normal. She took the paper from her grasp, flipped it over on the blank side and smoothed it out. She picked up a discarded quill and scrawled something in crisp, neat writing before moving to the notice board and tacking it up. She then left the common room without a word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There will be no prefects meeting next Tuesday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that she realized there was something different about her. Something not-quite-the-same, something off. Because the Park Chaeyoung she knew never turned down a chance to cut her down to size, to tell her off for being an idiot - and she loved to use very loud, harsh words while doing it.</p><p> </p><p>The day after the prefects meeting, while they sat in Potions class and watched as the beginnings of their veritaserum brewed, Rosé stood by Professor Slughorn's desk, smiling thinly and chatting with him. Lisa wasn't exceptionally fond of the Potions master, finding him a bit too caught up in titles and talents and always in want of connection. But Rosie liked him for some reason. Then again, she seemed to find some kernel of good in everybody. <em> Except</em>, Lisa thought dryly, <em> herself</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She was showing Slughorn something in a book she'd brought with her. Whispered something to him that made him chortle. He placed one hand on her shoulder, the other on his belly to stop it from jiggling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Rosé, you are a terribly clever witch," she laughed, "especially for a Muggleborn."</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't obvious unless you were watching carefully, but for the smallest of moments she saw hurt flit across her features. It was no secret that Horace Slughorn could never seem to mention Rosé’s achievements without also mentioning her bloodline. It had never seemed to bother her before, she would simply laugh it off, wave a hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa - watching as Rosé continued her conversation a bit longer before returning to her desk in front of hers - pulled out a spare bit of parchment from her rucksack. Rosé rested her head on her elbow, staring at the cauldron that rested in front of her. Her best friend, Bae Irene, leaned over, whispered something in her ear. She smiled briefly but it was shallow, a sham.</p><p> </p><p>Her quill hesitated over the parchment and she ignored Jisoo’s probing her about what she was writing. She muttered that she wasn't writing anything - yet.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she scratched out a few brief lines before her, folded the parchment up and stuck it in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>When Park Chaeyoung received a letter from a nondescript, school-use barn owl the next morning, she was surprised. She stared at the bit of folded parchment that had landed in front of her, nearly right in her porridge. She didn't move to open it.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Irene asked, slipping into her seat next to Rosé. Lisa watched them both from a few seats down, trying not to look too conspicuous as she peered over the edge off her Transfiguration notes. She’d be lying if she didn't admit that she was nervous. She’d gotten up an hour early just to make sure she didn't miss the delivery of her letter.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Rosé whispered, her slender fingers reaching to retrieve it. "At first I thought it was going to be this month's issues of Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer, but…"</p><p> </p><p>"Bit small to be that," Irene pointed out, buttering a piece of toast.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly," Rosé muttered. She gingerly opened the letter, as if she was afraid it might be cursed, and unfolded it. Her eyes skimmed over the brief writings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did you know that you're taller when you wake up every morning than when you go to bed? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No matter how small you may shrink during the day, every morning you get a fresh start. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So stand tall, Park Chaeyoung. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lisa had been purposely vague, decidedly friendly and hopefully comforting. It wasn't as if she could write her a letter stating 'Hey, saw you in potions looking glum when Sluggy mentioned that you were Muggleborn. He's a git. By the way, please smile like you mean it. It upsets me to see you so sad. Oh, and PS, I'm in love with you'. No. That would never do.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she looked confused. She stared at the letter again, seemingly lost in thought. Then she looked up suddenly and Lisa took it upon herself to look extremely engrossed in her notes when her gaze landed on her. Irene peered over Rosé shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Well isn't that an odd thing to write," she said before taking a bite of toast. She picked the letter out of Rosé’s hands to better see it.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that," she chided, snatching the letter back and folding it up. "You'll get buttery prints all over it."</p><p> </p><p>Irene rolled her eyes, watching silently as Rosé tucked the letter inside her charms textbook.</p><p> </p><p>She caught her tugging it out from between the pages and staring at it several times throughout the day. She didn't smile at it, but her expression would soften as her eyes skimmed the page. Or perhaps she was just so hopeful she was imagining it - she wasn't sure. In any case, she hadn't lit it on fire or shredded it into a thousand little pieces, and she considered that a good sign. As far as she was concerned, it meant she didn't know it was from her. Which was good, considering she hadn't even bothered to disguise her handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>"Jennie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm, you're using my given name. That must mean you want something."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa frowned from her spot on the library floor. She was surrounded by large tomes that went into great detail about the Hungarian Dragon Rampage of 1695, but instead of working on her History of Magic essay, she was trying to write her next letter to Rosé.</p><p> </p><p>"I resent that, Jendeuk."</p><p> </p><p>"But you don't deny that you need something," Jennie replied, giving Lisa a pointed look from over the top of her text book. She was sitting on the floor as well, leaning against the shelf of books across from Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then," Jennie said, sighing as she snapped her book shut. "Spit it out."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa scratched her head. "When you're feeling glum, what do you do to cheer yourself up?"</p><p> </p><p>"How do you mean?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Lisa sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Like when you're being a tit about your furry little problem, what do you do to snap out of it?"</p><p> </p><p>Jennie frowned. "I'll have you know my problems are quite legitimate, Lisa, and I don't appreciate-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, we know," Lisa said. "Just answer the question, Jendeuk."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause as Jennie contemplated the pros and cons of hexing Lisa for being insufferable and prattish, but decided against it. The last time she'd hexed Lisa, Lisa had hexed her right back and then she'd had to go to the Hospital Wing to get several antennae removed. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I distract myself with something I enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is all about Rosé, isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Answer the question."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a terrible liar. Your left eye twitches."</p><p> </p><p>"It does not."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar. See? Right there."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop that," Lisa muttered, swatting her hand away. "Would you just answer the question?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," Jennie sighed, pulling her book back onto her lap and flipping it open. She gazed down at it as she answered. "I usually eat a bit of candy."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa blinked. "Candy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you know, sweets? Like chocolate?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's awfully girly of you, Jen," Lisa grinned wickedly. "Drowning your sorrows with chocolate."</p><p> </p><p>"Bugger off, Limario," Jennie muttered, rolling her eyes. They were silent for a while, Jennie reading her book and Lisa lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not going to work," she said suddenly, her fingers raking through her hair. "I can't tell Rosie to go gorge herself on sweets."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie didn't look up from her book. "Technically, you could. But it probably wouldn't achieve the outcome you're going for."</p><p> </p><p>"What do I say then?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Jennie sighed. "This was your endeavour, not mine."</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fat load of help, Jendeuk."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm chuffed."</p><p><br/>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>Rosé had given up on another letter arriving after eight days passed and there was no sign of any folded bits of parchment. No untidy scrawl. No anonymous, kind words. The disappointment - which settled in her stomach when the only thing to fall into her lap that morning were her magazines that she'd ordered - startled her. It was just a silly letter, she told herself. Something kind, a bit odd, and obviously a one time occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing she untied the string around her magazines, gazing at the covers of The Practical Potioneer and Challenges in Charming. Lisa's stomach was in knots as she watched her regard her magazines with a detached sort of interest. She’d only finished the letter this morning and had tucked it up the sleeve of her robes before hurrying down to breakfast. There hadn't been time to owl it to her, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. She had to act fast.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Chipmunk?" She said, from two spots down. "You dropped something."</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at her, perplexed. "Did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Something fell under the table," she said. She blatantly ignored the questioning look Jisoo and the rest of the gang gave her. "Here, I'll get it." She leaned under the table, deftly pulled the letter from her sleeve and sat up, handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide as she saw the folded scrap of parchment. <em> Another letter. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Lisa," Rosé said, taking the letter from him. She unfolded it carefully, as if savouring the moment. Irene glanced at Lisa curiously before leaning over Rosé’s shoulder to read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is nothing quite as marvellous as sharing something we enjoy with a friend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever is writing you these things is one odd person," Irene said, shaking her ebony head with a small laugh. "'Nothing quite as marvellous as sharing something we enjoy with a friend', who says that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It’s not odd," Rosé said, her fingers rubbing over the words. "It's nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Bet this anonymous letter writer is a bit sweet on you, Rosiekins." she said, her eyes darting to Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you so certain?" Rosé questioned. "Perhaps the writer is just being nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes, I just know things," was Irene's smug reply. Her black eyes landed on Lisa again, giving her an impish grin. She swallowed thickly.</p><p> </p><p>"Trying to be the next Divination teacher, Bae?" chuckled Jisoo from beside Lisa. She’d only just begun listening to their conversation since she'd finally shoved enough food down her throat to feed a small elephant. "Gonna tell us all that you see much turmoil in our future? Trails and examinations that rhyme with 'boots'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ha-ha, you're such a laugh, Kim," Irene said, rolling her eyes. She then turned back to Rosé, who was still peering down at the letter. "So, what do you think it's getting at?"</p><p> </p><p>Rosé’s mouth quirked the tiniest bit. "They’ve  given me a task."</p><p> </p><p>"To share something you enjoy with a friend?" Irene said, studying the letter again. Jisoo, Jennie and Bambam all glanced at Lisa before their attention was drawn back to the two young women. "That's a pretty mundane task if you ask me."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," Jisoo said. "They sound like a right pansy to me." She grinned wickedly at Lisa, who glared in response, otherwise unable to retaliate without arousing suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé shrugged. "It sounds pleasant." she said, before she folded the letter several times and tucked it in her pocket. Her dark eyes landed on Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"Lisa?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at her. She usually never initiated any sort of conversation with her until well after the second class of the day. She had once claimed, back in fourth year, that her mornings were Manoban-free zones as she didn't have the patience to deal with her until after eleven and she didn't want to end up in Azkaban. She’d resisted the idea at first, bothering her by asking incessant questions and keeping up a steady stream of mostly one-sided banter. She never attempted speaking to her in the morning again - unless it was absolutely necessary - after she nearly hexed her permanently purple. Even though their animosity had faded over the years, she had assumed that the rule still generally applied, even if her punishment was usually much less severe.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Rosie?" she managed, still a little startled.</p><p> </p><p>"Try not to injure yourself at Quidditch practice tonight, alright?' Rosé asked as she stood, picking up her bag. "I need you to be coherent enough for rounds at curfew."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean I'm not allowed to use her as my target again?" Jisoo asked, looking down trodden. Rosé gave her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you'll survive one practice without attempting to turn Lisa into a large human bruise, Kim. Besides," she said, "You can give her a concussion next practice. We won't have rounds then."</p><p> </p><p>"Glad to know my health is your top priority, Chipmunk," Lisa muttered, but she couldn't quite keep the smile out of her voice. Her sudden good mood was a pleasant surprise. So was the feather-light touch of her hand as she patted her shoulder. She smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't let it go to your head, Manoban," she said, prodding her temple. "Don't want that ego of yours to get any bigger."</p><p> </p><p>Bambam blinked at Rosé, then smirked. "Is this the activity you enjoy that you're sharing? Lisa-abuse?"</p><p> </p><p>Her smile that time was nearly genuine. "No, no, I think I should be a bit more imaginative for that, shouldn't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, and perhaps a bit more friendly," Lisa said, rubbing the spot on her skull where her bony finger had poked her. She smiled again, shaking her head as she walked out of the Great Hall. The moment she was out of sight, Irene pinned Lisa with her gaze, her expression amused</p><p> </p><p>"You think you're pretty clever, don't you?" she asked, smirking at her. "Cheering her up with vague little notes."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried her best to look innocent, but failed miserably.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come off it, Manoban," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not a bad thing, I'm just curious."</p><p> </p><p>"About what?" She asked, picking at the bit of egg that was left on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>"How long you think you can keep this going before she figures it out," she said. "If she hasn't already."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie nodded in agreement. "Irene has a point. Rosé’s going to figure it out eventually. Then what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I…" Lisa scratched her head, cast Jisoo a helpless look. "I hadn't thought that far ahead, really."</p><p> </p><p>"That's m'girl," Jisoo laughed, clapping her on the back. "Acting before thinking. Bravo!"</p><p> </p><p>Lisa shot her a withering look. "What's it matter anyways? Doesn't really change the point of the letters, now does it?"</p><p> </p><p>"So the only reason you're doing this is to cheer her up a bit?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>She gave her a look. "You're not just trying to get in her knickers?"</p><p> </p><p>"No," she glared. "Merlin, why does everyone think that?"</p><p> </p><p>Irene grinned. "I mean no offense, Manoban. I'd help you either way."</p><p> </p><p>Jennie chuckled at Lisa’s shocked expression before turning to Irene. "Does Rosé know where your loyalties truly lie?"</p><p> </p><p>Irene gave them a dismissive snort. "I'm on Rosé’s side - she's just not aware of what being on her side actually means. Anyways, Lisa," she said, gathering her things, "I'm looking forward to what you have in store for our dear Rosiekins. She…" For the first time her smile faltered, her expression growing more serious. "She needs something like this."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa nodded, a look of understanding passing between them. It was a very sober moment after such a light-hearted morning.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't disappoint."</p><p> </p><p>At least, she hoped she wouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>Lisa slunk down the stairs from the dormitory a few minutes before curfew, nursing a sore shoulder and a bruised knee. Jisoo, despite Rosé's request, had used Lisa as her target for beater practice - and with more fervour than usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, mate," Jisoo said, eyeing Lisa as she flopped down in a podgy chair by the fire to wait for Rosé. Jisoo didn't really look all that sorry though. Lisa tenderly prodded at the slightly swollen bruise that was beginning to rise on her cheek, up by her cheek bone, near her left eye.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a terrible best mate. Look what you've done - nearly broke my glasses too," she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, because it's not as if you're a witch and can fix them as easy as pie," Jennie said, rolling her eyes. Bambam snickered as she munched on her Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, flipping through a magazine.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a dead wit, Jendeuk. Bloody hilarious," Lisa said, glancing at his watch. Rosé was late, which was so unlike her. She spent a few more minutes, as Jisoo prattled on and on about her framework for a new prank ("It's our duty to supply the school with hilarious pranks in times like these!"), worriedly glancing at the girl's staircase and the portrait hole in turn.</p><p> </p><p>When Rosé was nearly twenty minutes late Lisa rose from her chair, nerves twisting in her gut, and headed for the staircase. She hesitated at the bottom, and decided to just holler her name up the stairs. Even if she yelled at her at least she would know where she was. But there was no answer other than an irate third year girl who sent a rather nasty stinging hex her way for disturbing her while she studied.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed the room and was through the portrait hole in minutes - ignoring the inquiries of her friends. Visions of horrible scenes flickered through her head as she hurried down the corridor. Maybe she'd been at the library. Maybe she'd been a bit late leaving and the corridors had grown empty. Maybe Joonyoung and Seungri had crossed her path. Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>She stopped, hearing voices further down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, Professor," Rosé said, gently scolding, teasing almost, "I'm telling you, you must try them."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Miss Park," came Dumbledore's voice. He sounded amused. "What are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sherbet lemons, Professor." Rosé said as Lisa rounded the corner. She held out a small bag to the headmaster. "They're a Muggle candy."</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore's thin fingers dipped into the bag for a moment and drew out a small yellow candy. He popped it in his mouth. "Hmm," he said, chewing. "How delightful!"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'd like them," she said with a smile. "They're my favourite. My mum would always buy them for me when I was feeling under the weather."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, mothers always know best, do they not?" he said with a kindly smile. His blue eyes found Lisa. "Miss Manoban, perhaps Miss Park would be kind enough to let you try one. They're quite delectable, if I do say."</p><p> </p><p>Rosé started when she saw her, but she smiled a moment later - it was tight lipped but an honest smile all the same - and held out the bag. "You're welcome to have one Li- wait," she said with a frown. "What happened to your face?"</p><p> </p><p>"Same face I've always had, Chaeng," Lisa said, tossing her a crooked grin before reaching for the bag to pick out a sherbet lemon.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's as ugly as ever," she said, yanking the bag out of her reach and stepping closer to better look at the bruise on the left side of her face. "Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>She sounded genuinely concerned as she inspected her. Her fingers swept along the faintly purpled skin, a bare whisper of contact. Lisa, although touched she seemed to care, waved her away, eager to dispel the sudden urges that came over her when she was standing so close. It wouldn't do to dwell on them - not when she still had to make it through rounds.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, Chipmunk. Chichu just took your request to leave me uninjured as a challenge."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, stepping back and holding out the bag for her again. "Typical."</p><p> </p><p>"Where'd Dumbledore go?" Lisa asked as she popped a sherbet lemon in her mouth. Rosé looked around, frowning. The headmaster was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>"That man moves much too silently for someone so old," she muttered, shaking her head. "Come on, we should do our rounds."</p><p> </p><p>She started off down the hallway, Lisa trailing behind her. It was dim in the corridor, the candle light catching the gleaming armour of the knight's suits that stood sentry. Lisa watched Rosé as she peered into classrooms, periodically checking broom closets. Her hips swayed as she walked and she got lost in the rhythm. Her mind circled lazily and she indulged herself by imagining for a moment that it was completely within her power to grab her, rush into a deserted classroom and ravish her. The idea made her grin like a loon. Rosé raked her fingers through her thick hair, sweeping it up into a ponytail, peering over her shoulder at her as she did so. If she noticed she was staring, she never mentioned it.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing thickly, Lisa fell into step beside her and spoke up. "Those lemon things are pretty good, Chipmunk. Considering they're Muggle-made and all."</p><p> </p><p>"Now you sound like Slughorn," she told her. Lisa plucked the bag from her fingers, picking out another candy.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean it like that," she said. "Wizard candy is so different from Muggle sweets. When you're used to chocolate that jumps and jelly beans that taste like earwax it's hard to believe that something so… normal can still be enjoyable."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes, because eating something that tastes like vomit or bogies is just what I'm looking for in a sweet." She rolled her eyes, nudging her with her shoulder. She ignored the way her heart stuttered at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me my candy back," she said, reaching for the bag.</p><p> </p><p>"Nuh-uh. Mine now, Chipmunk." she said, holding the bag out of her reach, smirking down at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're such a prat, Manoban."</p><p> </p><p>She jumped, attempting to snatch the bag out of her grasp. She landed closer to her than she intended, the front of her robes brushing hers. They stood for a moment, simply staring at each other. Lisa could feel her breath hitch, smell the softness of her shampoo, see the faint blush that coloured her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She handed the bag to her, stepped around her. Her hand instantly went to her hair, fingers dragging through it as she continued on their rounds. "What were you talking to Dumbledore about? Before, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause, Then she hurried to fall into step beside him and answered, shrugging. "Oh, nothing really. I was just completing my task."</p><p> </p><p>"Your task?" she questioned, finding it difficult to really focus on what she was saying. Why was it that she could still smell her shampoo? She hadn't noticed the gentle scent before. But now that she had, she couldn't seem to forget it - soft, clean, bright - it danced in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," she said, peering at her sideways. "The one my anonymous note-writer gave me. To share something that makes me happy."</p><p> </p><p>When she still looked clueless she clarified. "Sherbet lemons make me happy."</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. "I'll remember that. Perhaps I would have saved myself a few well-aim hexes in third year if I'd known."</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh was soft. "Perhaps."</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a moment, plodding down the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have done?" she asked suddenly. She glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have shared that makes you happy?"</p><p> </p><p>She paused, pushed at his glasses. "You know, I don't really know. Maybe…maybe flying?"</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that more of a solitary activity?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. "Sometimes. But like a lot of things, it's always more fun if someone's there enjoying it with you."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, casting her an appraising look. "That's true, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa watched as she chewed another sherbet lemon before offering the bag to her again. She smiled and took another.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>It was three days later, on the way up the hill from Care of Magical Creatures to Defense Against the Dark Arts when it happened. They were farther behind the other students. No one noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Park!" shouted Joonyoung. His face was twisted into a sneer. "Heard about what happened in your little Muggle town at the end of summer. How tragic. What happened to that family, I mean. You knew them, didn't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sod off, Jung," Rosé snapped, clutching her books and keeping her eyes forced to the ground. Irene placed a hand on her best friend's back and tossed a scornful glare over her shoulder. Joonyoung smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Or what, Mudblood?"</p><p> </p><p>Rosé whirled around, her wand pointing right at his heart, her books tumbling into the grass. She took a few steps toward him, her expression dark. "Or I'll make sure you never speak another word again, you filthy bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like to see you try, Mudblood," said Seungri, his own wand raised as he stood next to Joonyoung and glared at Rosé. Irene's hand was halfway to her own wand when Shin Jimin’s wand tip dug into the back of her neck. Jimin leaned in, a decidedly treacherous smile on her lips as they brushed against Irene's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even think about it, blood traitor," she hissed. Irene gritted her teeth, her hands clenching into fists. Rosé continued to glare at Joonyoung, her wand still thrust straight at him, her hand unwavering.</p><p> </p><p>"You would know all about the attack, wouldn't you, Joonyoung?" she growled, her gaze livid.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, not me," he told her, grinning wickedly. "You'd have to ask Jonghoon about that. Isn't that right, Choi?"</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the boy who'd just crested the hill. Choi Jonghoon’s face was blank behind his curtain of long, black hair. Rosé's gaze glanced away from Jung to Choi, then back again. She was furious, her grip on her wand so tight that her knuckles blanched.</p><p> </p><p>"Well hello, dear cousin," said Jisoo, appearing suddenly next to Jimin. She threw her arm around her shoulders, twirling her wand in her right hand and grinning. "How are you this fine fall afternoon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Back the hell off, Seungri, Joonyoung," Lisa ordered, stepping next to Rosé, her wand raised. Jennie and Bambam flanked her, both glaring, wands out.</p><p> </p><p>Seungri sneered, but relented after a moment. "Have it your way, Manoban."</p><p> </p><p>They shoved past Rosé, Seungri whispering acidly, "We'll get you in the end, Mudblood."</p><p> </p><p>If Lisa hadn't gently laid a hand on Rosé's shoulder, she would have cursed Seungri so harshly she never would have walked straight again. "She isn't worth it," Lisa whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a huff of air, looking like she wanted to punch something as she shoved her wand into the pocket of her robes. Jimin pushed away from Jisoo, out from under her arm, glaring at her murderously. Jonghyun trudged up the rest of the hill, casting a singular unreadable glance at Rosé before he continued past her without a word.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé was in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. She went from class to class in a brooding haze, was belligerent to anyone who looked at her the wrong way. Nearly hexed a first year when she called out "Hey, Mudd! Barry Mudd, wait up!"</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated then, her wand still halfway out of her pocket, a string of painful hexes halfway to her lips. <em> What was she thinking? </em> She was angry, hostile, yes, but <em> hexing first years? </em> She blinked, the emotion draining from her face. Irene stood beside her, looking worried.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright, Chaeng?"</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, casting a glance at Irene before she nodded, shoving down the hostility, the resentment, the anger, once again.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa saw all of it. Saw the way she got a grip on herself, forced all the emotion back. It was sort of incredible to behold, if it wasn't also incredibly worrying. Her self control was undoubtedly what made her such a brilliant witch, but holding everything in like that? That was never a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>When the next letter arrived, Rosé was still in a horrifically bad mood, and she glowered at the parchment before crumpling it up and throwing it back on the table. She then stood, threw her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Irene stared after her best friend, then snatched up the note and flattened it on the table to read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When we can't always get the revenge that we want, we often feel the need to take our anger out on someone else. Choose carefully. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Why the bloody hell would you write that, Manoban?" Irene snapped, looking up to glare at her. But Lalisa Manoban wasn't there. She was already hurrying out the large double doors of the Great Hall after Rosé.</p><p> </p><p>"Chipmunk!" Lisa called out, jogging down the hallway in an attempt to catch up. There was no response. Her hair flashed from around the corner, disappeared out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosé, stop!"</p><p> </p><p>Her footsteps echoed. Slap, slap, slap against the stone. She was gaining on her, could see the way the anger rolled off her, like it was tangible, a physical being.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosie!"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want, Manoban?" she snapped, whirling to face her. Her face was flushed, her eyes blazing.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she said. Her hand reached out to touch her, but she slapped her away.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave me alone," she told her, her voice low. They were drawing stares from passers by. She managed to usher her into an empty classroom. She stomped to the other side, kicked a chair. Slammed her fist against a desk. Winced at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it," she said. "Get it out of your system."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you tell me what to do!" she shouted. Her wand was on her in an instant. She didn't look alarmed, shoved her hands in her pockets, nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p>"Gonna hex me, Chipmunk?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>She glowered at her, raked her fingers through her red hair to get it out of her face. "Go away," she said, lowering her wand.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>She snarled, her wand snapping back into position, poised to strike. "Go the bloody hell away."</p><p> </p><p>"No." She fixed her with a grin. A challenge. <em> Make me. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Stupefy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Protego!"</p><p> </p><p>The red burst of light hit her shield and dissipated.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you," she seethed, her wand still pointed at her. She held her by her side, looking casual but hyper-aware of her every move, every twitch.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you," she told her.</p><p> </p><p>"Expelliarmus!"</p><p> </p><p>With a flick of her wand and a muttered word her spell ricocheted off. She let out a frustrated growl, and began slinging hexes and curses at her with wild abandon. Lisa had to think quickly, muttering every protection charm and counter-curse she knew. She made the wand-work look easy, taking strides toward her as busts of light flicked between them. But it was difficult, she was blindingly quick, and Lisa fucked up.</p><p> </p><p>The hex hit her square in the chest and sent her flying backwards, crashing into nearby desks. Her head cracked against the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé looked stunned. She stood for a moment, her wand still raised, another curse already rising to her lips. She swallowed it, realising what she'd done and rushed over, falling to the floor beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lisa?" she asked, her hands flitting over her, not sure what to do. She winced, her eyes screwing shut. <em> Where did those lights come from? </em></p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell, Chipmunk," she muttered. "What bloody hex was that?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at her. "I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa sat up, wincing when something in her side twisted, stung. "I think you broke my rib," she said, incredulous.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dammit. Lali, I'm so sorry," she told her, her face paler than usual. "Here, I'll help you to the Hospital Wing."</p><p> </p><p>She struggled to her feet, Rosé’s hands resting on her arm and her back to help her. Even through her pain she could feel the pleasant spark that raced across her skin at her touch.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, that was a bloody stupid idea," she muttered as she helped her hobble out of the classroom and down the hallway. A few students cast them curious glances.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked. She was watching the floor, trying not to jostle her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>She fixed her with a knowing look as she walked beside her, her hand slipping down her arm to hold her hand. "Goading me into fighting with you."</p><p> </p><p>She hesitated, then figured there was no use in denying it. "How'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p>"You…" she paused, watching her. "You obviously read the note after I left." She sighed. "Taking out my frustrations on someone else - honestly. How juvenile."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but your note writer's a pretty clever chap," she said. She was eyeing their entwined hands with a bemused expression. <em> Yes, clever indeed. </em></p><p> </p><p>"How do you figure?" she asked her wryly.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked at her. "It worked, didn't it? You feel better?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be a git," she said, removing her hand from hers and slapping her lightly. Her smile betrayed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch, Chipmunk. You're always so violent."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that was the point?" she teased.</p><p> </p><p>She shot her a mock glare. "You know what? I've changed my mind - that note writing bloke is a git. Next time you're upset don't hex me, go stuff yourself with sherbet lemons."</p><p> </p><p>She looked down, chuckling, her lips twisting into a smirk. Lisa smiled in response, her eyes shifting over to admire the way her slim, soft hand fit so nicely inside her large one.</p><p> </p><p>.*.*.*.*</p><p> </p><p>"You and Rosé seem to be on more friendly terms."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa uttered a small "M'yeah" as she diligently worked to finish her Transfiguration essay that was due the next morning. The hands on the clock near the fire were beginning to creep towards the twelve, and the common room was dimly lit and mostly empty. Jisoo lounged on the couch, a book propped open on her stomach, a hand behind her head. Her sharp grey eyes watched Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"You can sound nonchalant all you like, Limario. I know that on the inside you're as giddy as an ickle girly."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Chichu," Lisa muttered. She kept her head bent, trying to hide her smile. During the last few days after Rosé had hexed her- and the subsequent hand-holding - she'd been more attentive than usual. Talking to her on the way to class, sitting with her during meals, helping her with her potions essay. She'd even challenged her to a game of chess last night. She'd trounced her easily - but Lisa hadn't minded.</p><p> </p><p>"As your best mate - and best maid at your eventual wedding - may I request something?" Jisoo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa glanced at her warily, then went back to writing her essay. "Which would be?"</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo sat up, closed her book and placed it next to her on the couch. "I think <em> Chipmunk </em>needs to prove herself worthy of being an honorary Marauder before we just go ahead and allow her to be one."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa' quill hovered above her parchment, ink dripping from the tip and spotting her essay. She looked at Jisoo. "An honorary Marauder?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Jisoo looked down. "Look, I know I haven't always been completely understanding of your obsession with Rosé-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not obsessed!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are, mate, unequivocally. Don't deny it," Jisoo said, fixing her with a pointed stare. Lisa sighed, relented, motioned for her to continue.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, what I mean is, I guess…I sort of get it. I mean, not really, but…she's a nice girl an'all and if it has to be anyone I suppose I'd rather it be Rosé - especially since she doesn't seem to hate your guts anymore and she's dead clever and you'll have good-looking offspring - which I'd better be godmother of, just thought I'd mention that… But I'm getting off topic… What I'm really trying to say is…" She trailed off, uncomfortable. She forced her hair away from her face as she searched for the right words, looking increasingly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Lisa and Rosé having a rather rocky relationship through their younger years, Rosé had largely ignored Kim Jisoo, never really truly hating her or liking her- mostly just finding her annoying and rather frustrating. She'd get mad at her when she hexed the first years, and she gave her detention when she caught her running about after hours, but she'd never wholly disliked her. Well, except for that one time in fifth year she’d cursed her hair green. She'd later retaliated by making Jisoo barf up baby rabbits for three days. The sight of her coughing up small bunnies that proceeded to hop around had brought her a sadistic sort of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo, however, had never been terribly fond of Rosé. To her, she was the swotty little girl who told her off for pulling funny pranks, and the stick-up-her-arse prefect who couldn't take a joke. And, she would grudgingly admit, that she also resented her a bit because she had such a vicious hold on her best friend's heart. But as Rosé got older, and a little less prickly, she grew more indifferent to her. She even respected her a bit after the bunny-barf incident. The hairballs had been horrendous - and the idea that she had known this, even vindictively intended it, made her appreciate her talents even more.</p><p> </p><p>And it seemed that over the past few weeks, as Rosé had spent more time with Lisa and therefore more time with Jisoo, her opinion - and general agreeableness towards her - had yet again changed.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo let out a huff. "I'm just… trying to say that…"</p><p> </p><p>"You're okay with her becoming an honorary Marauder," Lisa said slowly, smiling. Her best friend nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"But," she said, holding up a finger, "She has to pass a test first."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa raised an eyebrow, her smile fading. "What sort of test?"</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo grinned wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo had refused to allow Lisa to read her instructions for Rosé, which annoyed Lisa to no end. She'd attempted to tackle Jisoo, but had ended up ruining her essay when she accidentally bumped the desk in her haste and tipped over her inkpot instead. She had then been up for another several hours copying it out again.</p><p> </p><p>She was bleary eyed that morning, tired, dishevelled and only moderately properly dressed as she sank onto the bench next to Rosé. Her shirt was buttoned wrong, her tie lopsided, her hair sticking up in odd places that simultaneously looked less and more attractive than usual. Her glasses sat slightly askew - not that it mattered, everything looked a bit fuzzy to her anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you just rolled out of bed," Rosé said, eyeing Lisa as she slurped her porridge. Lisa groaned, barely managing to resist passing out on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," she muttered, reaching for toast and bacon. Rosé poured her a glass of pumpkin juice, leaned in to whisper to her as she placed it next to her plate.</p><p> </p><p>"This doesn't have anything to do with Jennie, does it? It was cloudy last night, but I could have sworn it wasn't a full moon."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no," Lisa said, shaking her head. She’d been surprised the first time she'd mentioned Jendeuk and her secret back in sixth year. She'd yelled at her when she’d asked her if she'd told anyone. "I was just up late last night finishing an essay."</p><p> </p><p>"The Transfiguration essay that's due today?" she asked, looking perplexed. "But you're brilliant at Transfiguration. Did you forget about it?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at her, caught off guard by the compliment. "No, I just had to re-write it after Chichu made me ruin it."</p><p> </p><p>"Jisoo made you ruin it?" She glanced at Jisoo, she was sitting kitty-corner from her in deep conversation with Jennie and Bambam, chuckling about something. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"She wouldn't -" Lisa stopped suddenly. "Er, she threw a book at me, and ended up bumping my ink bottle."</p><p> </p><p>Rosé's green eyes narrowed, but Lisa was saved from any more probing questions as the mail arrived and a small, folded bit of parchment landed in Rosé's lap. She seemed surprised to see the letter, and stared at it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"And I thought I'd been doing so well," she muttered, picking up the bit of parchment.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Lisa asked. Rosé shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I always seem to get these letters to correct some sort of behaviour, do I not? I thought I'd rather improved lately." She looked at her curiously. "But apparently not to Note's satisfaction."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa was spared from having to think of a reply as she opened the note and glanced over the words. Irene, who was sitting on her other side and had been watching the exchange between then in silence, leaned over her best friend's shoulder to read.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Rosé noticed about the note was that the handwriting looked different. A little heavier, darker, thicker-lined like the writer had pressed harder against the parchment with the quill. Curious. She smirked when she read what it had to say.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seriousness and maturity have their place, but laughter does too. One word: debauchery. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Commit a little of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I've been given another task," she said, smirking as she handed the parchment over for Lisa to see. "And I think I'm going to need your help."</p><p> </p><p>To her credit, Rosé was very imaginative for a girl who usually never broke the rules. Perhaps it was because she had so much spare time not serving detention that she could think up really ingenious plots. She'd spent all day torturing Lisa by refusing to tell her her plan. She'd begged her, bribed her, even swore she'd be her eternal slave if she would tell her- but she adamantly refused.</p><p> </p><p>"You just have to wait until tonight," she'd told her. Jisoo, overhearing their conversation, nudged Lisa in the side and wiggled her eyebrows asking just what it was they would be doing tonight that was so secret. Lisa had responded by shoving her off her of chair.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa took comfort in the fact that although she still caught glimpses of Rosé - usually when she thought no one was looking - with her lips pressed together and a sad look on her face, she seemed happier in general. A small part of her brain took note that she seemed most lively when she was in her company, but she tried not to let it go to her head. And when Rosé, in the sanctity of the deserted Gryffindor Common room, had finally divulged her plan for their prank, she looked positively, gleefully wicked. Lisa had been in awe of her. It was a brilliant plan.</p><p> </p><p>"How can someone so innocent and sweet looking be so ludicrously devious?" she asked. She had flushed, both pleased and flattered. She waved her hands in an 'oh, well’ sort of motion before stating that they'd better get going.</p><p> </p><p>She'd been baffled when she'd brought out the Marauder's map, amazed that they'd managed to make it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's brilliant," she'd whispered, gazing over the map. She laughed when she revealed the invisibility cloak.</p><p> </p><p>"And here I thought you used your wit and skill to pull off your pranks," she said, smiling at her. "When really, you're just a bunch of fools huddled under a blanket."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa had acted offended, but really she was happy to see her smiling, even if it wasn't quite the full smile she had yet to see any trace of since sixth year. The memory of it lingered in her head, lovely and iridescent. She made it her goal to see that smile by the end of the night. She'd been unsuccessful in her quest for far too long, and Lisa wasn't particularly fond of failure.</p><p> </p><p>They'd been huddled under the cloak, tip-toeing down the corridor toward the Charms classrooms when Mrs. Norris had appeared, prowling along after them. Her lamp-like eyes zeroed in on them, she let out a small mewling noise, and a moment later they heard Filch muttering disgruntled thoughts as he came thumping down the hallway. Lisa, perhaps not entirely motivated by her unwillingness to get caught, pressed Rosé up against the wall of the corridor. If asked, she would adamantly argue that she'd done it to make sure Filch didn't bump into them - it had nothing to do with how lovely her companion looked in her pretty ivory jumper and slim-fitting jeans.</p><p> </p><p>They were facing each other, her back against the wall, her front to hers, warm and soft. She could smell her shampoo again as she looked down at her. She looked up at her - <em> was she blushing? </em>- with a curious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Lisa?" she whispered. She shushed her, twisting her neck to try and see Filch without the cloak falling away.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, my sweet?" hissed Filch, swinging his lantern to see better in the darkened hallway. He almost didn't see it. It was dark, and his eyes weren't as good as they used to be, but if there was one thing Argus Filch was good at, it was spotting students out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>Which is how, at three o'clock in the morning, Lalisa Manoban and Park Chaeyoung ended up hanging by their ankles in the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>"A damn bloody bit of shoe!" muttered Lisa, hanging upside down, her arms over her head. She had to keep reaching up periodically to stop her glasses from falling off her face. "Your shoe!"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't feel my feet," Rosé said, and although a bit concerned by the numbness, her statement came out like a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he actually hung us up by our ankles! This can't be allowed," Lisa said, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Rosé glanced over at her, giving him a tittering sort of laugh as she mumbled about the absurdity of the whole night. If she hadn't looked back at her, she would’ve missed it. That brilliant, incandescent smile that took shape on her face, bringing her to life. She burst out laughing, her face turning red as she fought to breathe. Lisa couldn't help but laugh with her, although she wasn't exactly sure what she found so utterly hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, oh dear," she gasped between giggles, "I think I might pass out." But after struggling for a few deep breaths, she laughed some more.</p><p> </p><p>Lisa shook her head. "You're incredible," she told her. "A bit mad, perhaps, but incredible."</p><p> </p><p>There was a tenderness in Lisa’s voice that made her breath catch in her throat, stopping her chuckles. She glanced at her. Her black hair oddly looked much the same as it always did, upside down or right side up, she noticed. Always incredibly appealing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Lisa," she said suddenly, smiling that smile again.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Seeing her face light up the way it had made it difficult for her to think in a connected, functioning fashion.</p><p> </p><p>"For," she gestured around. "Everything, I suppose."</p><p> </p><p>"Detention?" she asked wryly.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes at her. "This whole… quest. All the letters, you git."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at her. "You knew?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I knew," she said, giving her an exasperated look. "I recognized your handwriting instantly. I have known you for six and a half years, Lisa, did you really think I wouldn't? Although, I'm guessing this last one was courtesy of Jisoo."</p><p> </p><p>"You are much too clever for your own good, Park Chaeyoung." Lisa busied herself by staring across the room, trying to read what the notice on the wall opposite said upside down. She felt oddly embarrassed at being found out. She liked attention - she couldn't deny it - but attention from Park Chaeyoung turned out to be a little unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>"I just…" she said slowly, sounding nervous, her gaze darting around the room. "I just wanted to thank you for…cheering me up. I know I mustn't have made it easy."</p><p> </p><p>She smirked. "It was fine up until the bit where you hexed me."</p><p> </p><p>"You practically told me to!" she exclaimed indignantly. Then she huffed, crossing her arms. "And although I would have much rather hexed Seungri and Joonyoung into oblivion," she muttered, her expression dark, "You made a fine substitute. In fact, keep up it and I might just hex you again."</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>"I might."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at her. "Isn't getting us strung up by our ankles bad enough?"</p><p> </p><p>She pressed her mouth into a thin line, looking petulant. She could only hold the look for so long, however, before she let her arms dangle over her head once again and glanced at Lisa.</p><p> </p><p>"Lali?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at her. Even with her hair sticking straight out of her head she looked beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for getting us caught."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa waved a dismissive hand. "I always figured Filch would eventually follow through with his threat, and if I had to be strung up with anyone," she said, grinning at her, making the dimple in her cheek appear, "I'd rather it be you."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at her. That smile, even brighter than before. And if she hadn't been in love with her already, that smile would certainly have done her in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Rosie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Lisa?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you smile again."</p><p> </p><p>She reached out, feeling playful, and prodded her in the cheek. "You too."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, which looked odd when she was hanging upside down. "It's been a while since I've seen that dimple of yours. I missed it."</p><p> </p><p>Lisa mulled that bit of information over in her head, smiling to herself. Rosé began humming a song to herself, staring about the room. Lisa watched her. Maybe it was all the blood that was rushing to her head, but she felt a certain amount of gumption beginning to build within her. She was going to try something, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't backfire and get her strangled to death. She figured strangulation was the most likely option Rosé would take since Filch had confiscated their wands.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright," Rosé muttered. "I'm starting to get a bit worried that I've lost all feeling in my feet. And my hands feel tingly. Is that normal?" She wiggled her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Rosie?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm?" She was still staring at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Look over here for a sec," she asked. She glanced over at her, she was only half a foot away from her and grinning impishly, her dimple showing. She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"What on earth are you planning, Lalisa Manoban?"</p><p> </p><p>Lisa reached out, took her face gently in her hands and leaned in to kiss her. It was awkward and a bit sloppy, but mostly sweet. She pulled away when something clattered to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw bloody hell," she muttered. "My glasses!"</p><p> </p><p>Rosé chuckled, patted her cheek before telling her, "You don't need to see to kiss me, Lisa."</p><p> </p><p>As this dawned on Lisa, Rosé laughed once more before pulling her face to hers and kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>Professor Slughorn found them a little while later, laughing and trying to pick the shackles that held their ankles with a hairpin Rosé had found in her pocket. Apparently they'd been a bit loud. Slughorn wasn't quite sure what to make of the whole situation, and as he muttered about odd punishments Rosé and Lisa managed to excuse themselves and sneak back to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>There were many more kisses after that night. Some chaste and sweet, some decidedly not. One such kiss left Rosé looking dishevelled but pleased, and Lisa with a rather suspicious looking red mark on her neck just under her right ear.</p><p> </p><p>And there was that smile. That alarmingly beautiful, incandescent smile that shined amid the darkness that encroached upon them. There would be the occasional fight between them, and undoubtedly fights with others as the war loomed closer. They took up arms when offered a place in the Order of the Phoenix, put on their battle faces, fought for what was just and fair and good. They faced the darkest of days ahead, but hand in hand, each an anchor for the other.</p><p> </p><p>And even on the blackest of days, there was still that smile.</p><p> </p><p>The incandescent one, and the one with the dimple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>